Kacxa Week 2019 Day 2 - CustomsTraditions and Day 7 Alternate Univ
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: An AU where following Galra customs Keith challenges Lotor, for the right to be Acxa's mate.


The cheering was getting louder and louder as he slowly walked down the hall to the main arena. He had just the bottom part of his suit that he wore during his trials. His hair was tied back into a ponytail. He had black war paint covering his face from the bridge of his nose up to his forehead, with white paint covering the rest of his face with two different patterns on his cheek. Something Acxa asked about, which he responded to honor his father, who hailed from Commanche blood.

He kept playing the conversation over and over in his head that he had with his mother and grandfather.

_Krolia was sitting with both Keith and Acxa, she was explaining to them that for Acxa to be his __Jhuk' uhn' dac female dialect for a bonded mate for life__ he must first prove his intentions with __chuul-jechok permission to joining a Galra's family - typically done by the male Galra asking the family of a female Galra for their daughter to be his mate, but when the female's family is dead it goes to the closest male considered family__. Which is typically followed by the __Threkh' Zera ceremony in which the male suitor challenges the head male of her family for the right to mate._

_This worried Acxa because the only one she considered family was King Lotor of New Altea. When summoned to New Diabaazal for personal reasons, Lotor renounced Keith's permission to bond with Acxa. Of Galra-Hybrids, he had considered Keith the weakest because of his human DNA. Something which greatly infuriated both Keith and Krolia. So Keith initiated the __rehgael Vu Threkh challenge to mate__ Lotor not wanting to look both weak but also one not to step away from a challenge._

Keith looked to his Blade of Marmora blade. The cheering continued; it seemed like everyone came out for this event. Something that kind of got under Keith's nerves.

_Krolia: Keith, what are you doing?!_

_Keith: Proving I am worthy of being Acxa's Grek' uhn' dak. _

_Krolia: Yes, but by challenging someone who has never lost in a gladiator ring and getting yourself killed!?_

_Keith: This is something I must do._

_Krolia: WHY?! I already lost my Grek' uhn' dak. I don't want to lose my son!_

_Keith: Because I saw she was my Jhuk' uhn' dac. He renounced my permission, so I must prove myself worthy of his Pseudo-Sister's hand._

_Kolivan: Daughter, this is something he must do. It is our ways in which ensures the continuation of our bloodline._

_Krolia: Doesn't mean I have to like it!_

_Kolivan: Now remember, Lotor is a top-class fighter with thousands of kills under his belt, including his father's. Attack fast, don't let him get any advantage, use your training, and disconnect your emotion, and you should beat him._

Keith noticed he knicked his finger over this blade. Something in him decided to wipe the blood that came to the surface on his war-painted face. He started walking towards the tunnel exit, his sword held to the length of the back of his arm. He was blinded briefly by the change in light.

It was a small arena, namely due to personal nature. The only ones permitted to the Threkh' Zera were the family and friends of the challenger and challengee and the Archivist. He saw her first, both smiled at each other, but both can tell that they were scared shitless. She places a hand on her stomach, which hadn't gone unnoticed. He saw his mother and grandfather sit, and both Ezor and Zethrid enter the arena stands.

Lotor enters the arena confident and cocky. He only wears pants to just his armor. His hair is drawn back and braided. He carried his sword into the arena the same way Keith did his, blade against the back of his arm and hilt pointing to the ground. As with Keith, he had various scars over his body from battles lost, and the battles won. Both of them turn to see the newest of the Archivists approach his position. Both combatants stabbed the ground kneeling before the Archivist, with their left hand over the right side of their chests.

Archivist: We are here today for the reason of combat for love. Love is the most powerful of all emotions. It can make many strong, crazy; in most cases, it makes for a secure future for our warrior race! We have here…

He gestures to Lotor.

Lotor: LOTOR! SON OF EMPEROR ZARKON OF DIABAAZAL AND HONERVA OF ALTEA! KING BY MARRIAGE TO QUEEN ALLURA!

Archivist, gesturing to Keith: And…

Keith: KEITH! SON OF KROLIA AND TREVOR OF EARTH! PALADIN OF VOLTRON AND LEGACY MEMBER OF THE BLADE OF MARMORA!

Archivist: Keith, son of Trevor, being you are new to our ways, do you understand that initiating your challenge to the Threkh' Zera you know and understand our ways. Our traditions. Traditions that have kept our race strong for over Ten Millennia.

Keith: I do.

Archivist: You understand that once initiated, there is no stopping the ceremony. You must achieve Victory... or death.

Keith: I do.

Archivist: Being the challenger, you understand that if you lose, your fate lies in the hands of Lotor.

Keith: Yes.

Archivist: If you lose, if exile is selected, you renounce your claim over Acxa in all forms. You will be exiled from Diabaazal forever. Your name and family stripped of honor. If death is selected, your blood with stain the sand in which it will eventually fade away to time. Are you prepared to continue knowing the danger is great?

Keith looked to Acxa, she still had a hand over her stomach, trying to look brave the best she could. He looked back at the Archivist.

Keith: I am prepared to put my life on the line for Acxa, now and forever.

Archivist: Lotor, son of Zarkon, being you are the challengee, you must decide Keith son of Trevor's fate if you win.

Lotor: I choose death.

There was a stifled gasp, mostly from Acxa and Krolia. There was a murmur those selected to witness the event. Mostly among those associated with Keith through his like. Kolivan looked on in stoic resolve as with a few other Blade members. The Archivist raised his left hand with his ring finger and pinky down and the rest up, causing those in the stands to quite.

Archivist: The combatants may now rise and face each other.

Both Keith and Lotor faced one another. Lotor had a sympathetic yet cocky look on his face. Keith had a look of determination and resolve on his. Both placed their closed fists over the left side of their chests nodded to one another.

Keith and Lotor: Victory or death...


End file.
